


Breaking Brakkion

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Game: Destiny 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: *Takes place in vanilla Destiny 2's post gameTwo Titans and a Hunter walk into the Pyramideon. Brakkion reconfigured reality to stop them. Asher Mir provides colour commentary.
Kudos: 2





	Breaking Brakkion

Breaking Brakkion

Honestly, we forgot how long we were down there. Damn Vex make it impossible to keep track, whether its them messing with time itself or their literal inexhaustible numbers, you realize eventually how futile it is to try.

We crossed the threshold of the warp gate, and stared down a ramp leading to a massive hole. It was guarded by Vex Goblins, nothing too severe compared to what we just went through. Vadim quickly dispatched them with his scout as we approached. Dip, Vadim and I were physically fine, our Ghosts saw to that but something about fighting through reality bending robots and literal cosmic horrors does something to you. 

“Everyone loaded up? Dip, how's that bow looking?” Enforcer called out.

“Ready to steal some fun, yo”

Vadim grumbles under his breath, something to the effect of “At least he's pointing it at them...” escapes his mouth.

“if you lot are quite done babbling on and wasting precious microns of time that could be better spent exacting my all important vengeance, could you please enter the Radiolaria and BREAK THAT DEVIL MACHINES ARM!” Asher Mir barked over the comms. He'd gone on and on about matters over my head, about reconfiguration this, entropy that, neutrino something or others. To me, to my team, what mattered was sending Brakion to the scrap heap and that's what we were gunna do.

We gave each other one last nod before the fall, comms fell to static and went out entirely. Guess the Vex didn't want us broadcasting the event. Grav lifts controlled our decent as we touched down into what would be Brakions arena. Enforcer chuckled “A little dramatic for a machine, eh Vadim?” gesturing to the surroundings. Vadim, an Exo like Enforcer, simple rested his face in his palm realizing what was lost on his friend.

“Hey, guys, this plates doing a thing!” Dip called out from atop the stairs, in front of a massive Vex gate. 

Vadim called back “Wait up you fool, we don't even kno-” But before he could finish his thought a large flash filled the room and the stop of what seemed like a giant Vex Hobgoblin filled our ears. Brakion, The Genesis Mind had arrived and he trained his massive rifle at Dip. Dip was a lot of things but Hunter was still paramount among them. As the rifle charged and began to discharge towards him, he deftly twirled to the aside and drew his rocket and fired it into the glowing red eye of the massive construct. As the smoke cleared, Enforcer-3 and Vadim-5 had already trained their weapons on Brakion and began to pepper it with weapon fire. This exchange was brief however as another stomp eventually sent dip flying back towards us and Brakion teleported to another platform. “I am many things but a spring board I am not!” Vadim said as he pushed the Hunter off of him and stood up. “Gee, I figured a big strong Titan could handle anything” Dip teased. “We got bigger problems than your lovers quarrel right now, guys!” Enforcer-3 shouted as he pushed the two behind a nearby pillar. Brakions rifle rung out and nearly struck them. A forcefield of some kind was protecting him from any damage and what was worse, a legion of Vex had begun pouring out through tears in time. At least it revealed a hole in Brakions defences, they were surrounding sync plates on either side of the field, that would be the ticket to lowering Brakions forecefield.

“Dip, go left, I'll take right. Vadim, Get comfortable back here!” Enforcer-3 barked as he stormed out of cover, firing off into the growing crowd of Vex. Dip pitched a grenade over the top of the pillar and quickly slunk behind the next piece of cover. “We Hunters aren't as fond of getting shot, y'see” Dip laughed as his skip grenade destroyed the Vex on the left. Vadim pecked off a few Goblins on the right as Enforcer dropped his barricade on the plate, things were going well enough on that side but how was Dip fairing? Vadim swung his rifle leftwards just as a Minotour warped behind Dip and smacked him with the bunt of its weapon. Vadim saw this and quickly put a round of his beloved D.A.R.C.I down range, into the Minotour, rending a large hole in its chassis. Dip got to a knee and simply looked back towards the sniper with a thumbs up.

As the last sync plate completed, Brakions walls fell and no one missed their opportunity to return fire at the now vulnerable Vex Mind. Vadim placed several well aimed shots into the head of the robot as Enforcer whipped a grenade at the end of his arms. Dip fired round after round from his Pulse Rifle as the Mind struggled to return fire. As its crown was blown off its head, it once again retreated to the safety of its forecefields. Once again, the cold unfeeling Vex warped in to deter our advances and once again, Dip and Enforcer-3 prepared to charge their respective plates but before they could begin their attack, Vadim put away his rifle and threw both fists into the air declaring that, quote “I AM AN ARC WEAPON!” end quote. A bolt of Arc Light exploded from Vadim-5 as he crackled with electricity. He leaped as far into the air as he could before slamming down, fists first and the left plate, obliterating all who once stood there. After making certain all were ash in his wake, he turned his sites to the right plate and with the last of his Arc energy, created puddles of electricity with another mighty smash of his Arc imbued form. We quickly shook off the awe and rushed to our plates and Vadim once again took the back row. We stared impatiently as the forcefields dropped again and we once more got to square off with Brakion. But the Mind was ready and immediately warped to the center of the stage, dodging our premeditated attacks he reappeared with a metallic roar seemingly summoning hoards of Vex to its aid.

We attempted to take shelter behind some rock formations as we plotted our counterattack but reality itself reminded us that we were very much inside the Pyramedion. The architecture changed and moved, safety was fleeting and we were at the mercy of the Mid and its mass of Harpies, Goblins and every other manner of Vex construct. Vadim was tapped and swarmed, throwing up barriers, dropping pulse grenades, trying to kite the masses pursuing him. Dip twirled between reloads, plasting chunks out of the sea of red eyes and lasers trying to pin him down. 

Enforcer discharged round after round of his shotgun, summoning his void shield to drop the shields around imposing Minotours and following up with swift punches, steel to steel bending on impact. But before he knew it, the Vex had nearly completely dog piled him, he could here the sounds of his fireteam fighting, struggling. Before Enforcer's sight was completely obscured, he could make out the sight of Vadims body falling limp to the ground, Vex lasers burning up what remained. 

It was then, he felt that all too familiar feeling of the Void. Its fear, you see? Void is harnessed like most expressions of Light, through emotions. For Enforcer-3, fear allowed him to raise his shield. Fear of losing his friends to this Traveler forsook place, of failing The Last City. Of failing his clan. 

The air grew heavy inside the Pyramedion. The tension in the arena almost seemed palpable, like you could touch it. And with one deft movement, Enforcer-3 cried out and exploded in an aura of Void Light. The round shield of the Titan Orders equally coated purple flew from the hand of the Exo, ricocheting threw the bodies of the Vex, clearing them instantly. Dip remembered the moments just before they arrived here...and managed to double jump far above the waiting weapons of the Vex and place a Shadowshot tether directly into the body of Brakion. This greatly reduced the once powerful and fearsome Mind into little more than prey, prey for the Titan now bashing the frame of the Genesis Mind with his mighty void shield. With savage blows and power displays of Light, Brakion the Genesis Mind exploded with one last terrible scream that echoed throughout the ever changing halls of the Pyramedion. The Vex retreated back into time, their commander defeated. 

Vadim-5 awoke with a gasp and looked around, unaware the fight was now over. 

“Where are they, I'll smash every one-”

“Easy Tinman, me and Enforcer here sent that guy straight to HECK” Dip laughed loudly.

“You mean it's over? I expected more from something as lofty as the “Genesis Mind”” Vadim mocked.

Enforcer could once again hear an incoherent Asher Mir crackle through the now clear comms. He remembered something about an arm he wanted and quickly transmatted the Minds Rifle. Maybe that would shut up the old Warlock.


End file.
